WD-7457-08b (Alien X Human)
by Creeperboss6
Summary: A simple fanfiction I want to try doing! Plus, it can help with my story writing ready for my upcoming GCSEs.


**Alien x Human Fanfiction Chapter 1: Greetings…**

Alright, so this is my attempt at a little story writing. Based on my favourite movie series, and a few awesome books I have read. Granted, it's probably not going to be that good to start off with, but please bear with me.

 _Hello_ -Alien voices (more like telepathy) will be italics. This is also Alien thoughts.

''Hello''- Is Human voices.

 _ **24**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 2189.**_

 _ **Star System: WD 7457-08b (Not a real star)**_

 _ **Ship: Osiris.**_

The crew of the Osiris: Jack, Mike, Emmet, Rhymed and Captain Holly are very much alive. Coming out of hyper sleep as they approached their destination. _**WD 7457-08c**_ , a simple little planet that, from external observations is said to be great news for the human race. Not for colonizing, not at all. It is actually prized for the amount of useful ores said to be on this planet, which is barely bigger than Mars. The External Resource Observing Station (EROS) for short, had indicated that this planet is home to plenty of useful materials, such as Copper, Titanium, Iron, Uranium, and a few extra elements. Scans didn't show any sort of extra-terrestrial lifeforms, which pleased Captain Holly greatly. She had heard the tales about a woman called Ellen Ripley, and how she had been attacked by these so-called 'Xenomorphs'. Personally, Holly didn't believe in these stories; it seemed impossible to her. 'Perfect Predators'. 'Unkillable, even when exposed to a vacuum.' For a start, how could a creature survive the vacuum of space? Humans have tried in the past, to some uhhh… destructive results. We refer to him as Astronaut X now.

Emmet was forcefully woke up, moaning as he swung his legs out of the pod, standing up on his two feet. Mining was a new job for his, and he was not taking hyper sleep lightly. To be quite frank, he felt like shit. Looking around at his shipmates, curiously wondering how they could deal with such an event, he noticed a screen blaring in his face saying, 'LOGIN'. Ignoring it for the moment, he went to get dressed. The way they did so was weird for his; they had to climb into this closet and change like that. He didn't like it, as it was confined, but he had to get used to it if he wanted the job. His pay was good, 10000 Credits a week, however, if he'd got a grade higher, he could've had a job that gave him 100000 Credits a week. Sometimes he regretted that, but at least he got some good friends. Holly naturally was his favourite, as she always seemed to be bubbly, happy and excited for the day ahead. Granted, she could be firm if she needed too, but it helped Emmet actually survive an entire 24 hours. Once he'd finished dressing, he shoved open the rather stiff door. The entire ship wasn't perfect, but after a few more missions, it should be amazing. Grabbing his key card, he lazily shoved it into the slot, yawning as he waited for the registration process to be complete.

Coming up on the outside of the Osiris, _**WD 7457-08c**_ filled most of the windows, giving the crew a perfect sight of what they were coming up on, as they strapped into their seats in preparation for landing. The planet itself was a warm red, with spots of silver as Titanium sheened on the surface. The mission itself detailed 5 different landing spots, each with a different element to be drilled. First one was Titanium, which would be the biggest pay out of them all, as Titanium is crucial in their interstellar ship building. Humans had loved how sturdy, flexible and amazingly useful the element was, and had used it for nearly 200 years now. As the landing thrusters ignited, everyone was thrown back in their seats at a speed of around 3G, decelerating quickly, from 4789 m/s to around 300 m/s within 20 seconds.

Emmet was thrown back in his seat, grunting lightly, "Damnnit, Holly! You didn't say it was this painful!" Holly simply chuckles, steering the ship perfectly to their landing spot. The crew was happily saying their ''Well done!'' to Holly, as the landing was harder than it looked. The surface was covered in deep craters, potentially hiding treasures beyond everyone's wildest dreams. ''Alright, everyone, get to work! We only have 16 hours at this site till we have to move on! Go, Go, Go!'' Holly screamed orders, hurrying them off to their separate stations. Emmet clambered into yet another closet, pulling on this awkwardly bulky and huge suit; he had to live with it though, as he had personally studied the planet's atmosphere; 90% Nitrogen, 8% CO2, and the other 2% being made up of trace gases such as Argon. No Oxygen present. This was as such with their last planet they mined, some 20 lightyears away. Clumsily stumbling onto the surface, after being lowered from an elevator, he was sent to scan the area whilst his crewmates began lowering, preparing and setting the drill to work.

' _What are these... beings?' Aphrodite wondered in her elongated brain, her tail lashing from side to side, as she huffed, looking the big metal object that seemed to keep the beings from harm during transit. 'Potential… hosts? Egg needs somewhere to hatch. If that shiny object can protect beings, could it… protect me?' She kept pondering the subject, her race surprisingly, well, intelligent. They also learned fast, their brains being huge. Slipped silently closer, an awkwardly large amount of eggs gripped in the soldier's large, scaly arms. Jumping into the ventilation of the object, she kept crawling forward till she came to a rather peculiar crossroad type thing. Dropping the eggs in small lumps of secreted matter she laid down, she began exploring the rest of the ship, looking for a host…_

That's it for the first chapter! I liked it, but I will gladly accept any criticism. Pure hatred is not acceptable. -Jay


End file.
